


How feelings work

by Engaru



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Too Much Blushing, please excuse my finnish ass for using too many commas, these aren't necessarily in a specific order, what plot, will eventually contain smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engaru/pseuds/Engaru
Summary: A collection of Krem/Reader one-shots, loosely following a shared plot line. I have no idea whether they are in chronological order or not.





	1. Crush

”You look like you’re about to murder someone.” Krem said, descending the stone steps leading to the middle courtyard. He walked past a surgeon who was fussing over a patient, and finally came up to the person he was looking for.  
(Y/N) turned her head to the sound. She smiled slightly at the lieutenant standing behind her.   
”I feel like it too.” she huffed and finished dressing an injured soldier’s leg and cleared the soldier to leave. While they did, (Y/N) gathered her bearings in a clean pile and put them into a bag. Krem furrowed his brow a little. ”Care to share?” he asked. She stood up and while cleaning her hands on a rag, said:  
”I haven’t been outside the Skyhold, well, since I arrived weeks ago. It feels like I’m suffocating and I just want to hit someone.” (Y/N) laughed a bit, but the the sound was tiny and sad laugh, not a happy one, and the look in her eyes told the man that it wasn’t a joke. He smiled emphatetically, then thought a moment.   
”Tell you what. Come to Herald’s Rest tonight, my treat.” he said and nodded, more to himself than to (Y/N).  
”Sounds good.” she smiled a more relaxed smile and Krem’s heart skipped a beat. 

Later that day Krem was waiting at his usual spot at the tavern. He sipped from his bottle now and then, and wondered why he was so nervous. He was just going to buy (Y/N) some drinks and try to help her relax a bit, that’s it. Finally the door opened and she walked in. She smiled at Krem and he answered by smiling back and pulling a chair for her.   
”Ugh, what a day!” (Y/N) said and rubbed her face.  
”Here, maybe this helps a little.” Krem held out a pint for (Y/N), who took it and drank.  
”Better?”  
”Yeah, thanks.”  
For a moment they enjoyed their drinks in a friendly silence. The tavern was buzzing with life around them, the bard was singing about the Fifth blight’s heroes, and the maid brought people drinks. The Iron Bull was laughing with the chargers some distance away from them.  
”Now, what was that about that you haven’t been outside of Skyhold in weeks?” Krem asked after a while.  
”Yeah, I haven’t. Since I arrived, I’ve been tending to the sick and injured, and haven’t left Skyhold once.” (Y/N) sighed and smiled a sad little smile that screamed ”tired”. Krem was starting to get worried. He hadn’t noticed at all, although he had lots of missions so you really couldn’t expect him to. He still felt like he should have noticed something. This was his friend after all, and friends had each other’s backs, right?  
”Can’t you go on the missions as a healer?” Krem asked, trying to think of something. She just shrugged.  
”I don’t know. Everyone in command is so busy all the time so I haven’t asked, and then I just got stuck here. I could ask Cullen, maybe.” she mused.  
”I have an idea.”

The next day Krem was waiting in the courtyard with two horses, and when (Y/N) arrived he smiled, said good morning, and gave one of the horses’ reins to her. They mounted the horses and left the Skyhold. When they arrived on a wider area after the bridge and mountain pass, (Y/N) urged her horse to a gallop. Krem soon followed suit, but she’d gotten a small lead.   
(Y/N)’s horse galloped and she laughed, strands of hair coming undone from her ponytail in the wind. Krem managed to came up to (Y/N) and he couldn’t help but admire how happy she looked. (Y/N) noticed him and turned to him with a beaming smile on her face.   
”Thank you, Krem!” she exclaimed happily, face flushed from the wind and excitement. She slowed her horse down to a trot. Krem’s heart skipped a beat, and he flushed slightly.  
”No problem. It was high time for you to get out.” he smiled. The smile she was wearing was almost intoxicating. He had suspected he had some small fragments of feelings for her before, but now he knew for sure he had a crush on her.


	2. Hurt

(Y/N) had asked to go to the missions. She had gotten the permission, on the rule that she’d stay in the base camp or cities with Inquisition troops where it would be the safest. She’d agreed, as she knew she wouldn’t do well in a combat.  
The Inquisition was currently in the Hinterlands, where the Inquisitor was searching for something. (Y/N) didn’t ask the details. She didn’t need to know. She was happy to travel with the Inquisition now. She was holding up the healing part of the expedition with another healer, and they shared a tent for sleeping as well as a tent that was meant for healing purposes. It held all their supplies and beds for couple of injured people, if need be.  
So far there hadn’t been any serious injuries. Only sprained ankles and small cuts. Those were easy to tend to, and (Y/N) enjoyed her relatively easy time outside. She was enjoying a light meal, when they came. A group of darkspawn attacked the camp against all odds. Before anyone could really do anything, it was a chaos.  
The few soldiers that were left at the camp were scrambling for weapons and trying to organize to defend the camp. Other people were trying to find either weapons or shelter or flee the camp. (Y/N) jumped behind a crate, panicking. This was just the thing she was trying to avoid by staying in the camp! Her heart was beating so hard she thought she’d throw up soon. (Y/N) tried to think. She saw a dagger nearby and grabbed it. Then she ran for it. She ran faster than she’d ever runned before and she didn’t even know where she was going. All she knew was she had to get out of there. Suddenly a searing pain slashed across her back and she fell down.  
”AAAAAARGH!!”  
(Y/N) tried to turn to look back to see what had happened, but couldn’t before she flopped down from the pain. She managed to see that someone killed the darkspawn that had hit her before her world went black.

*

Krem was waiting for the caravan to return. He’d gotten the news about the attack, and he was worried about (Y/N). He didn’t know how she was. He hoped for the best, but for now he paced anxiously in the battlements. This incident had made his decision stronger, he’d need to tell her about his feelings. Preferably sooner than later. But he didn’t know how he’d do it, and whether or not she’d feel the same. He continued his pacing, glancing down on the bridge. He stopped and run his hand through his hair. Maker, this crush of his could wait until he’d know if (Y/N) was even alive! Then he saw them on the bridge and he ran down the stairs.  
He leaped down on the courtyard, where the first troops were arriving. They looked beaten, but mostly in one piece. He scanned the crowd and finally spotted (Y/N) riding a horse. She was alive, but she was obviously hurt. Her back was hunched and her face was pale and grayish and she wore a grimace that told of pain. Krem’s insides boiled with anger. But the relief was stronger and he strode to her with quick steps.

”(Y/N)!”  
Her head turned slowly towards the voice, and when she saw him she gave him a tiny smile.  
”Hi Krem.” her voice was quiet, but she looked happy to see him. Krem lifted his arms and helped her down. His heart squeezed coldly at the yelp of pain she let out, even though he was being as gentle as he could. He set her down.  
”Sorry.” he said.  
”It’s not your fault.” she answered, grimacing. "Could you help me to my room to rest?"  
Krem helped (Y/N) to her tower room. When she went to remove her coat, he could see where she’d been hit. Her whole back was bandaged, and although she was wearing a shirt he could see blood seeping through. She sat down on her bed, sighing.  
He lingered, not really knowing what to do then. He didn’t want to go, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable either.

”Please stay.” She had noticed his indecision, and offered him a solution.  
Krem looked at her, and sat next to her. ”As you wish.” he smiled. She smiled a bit back, then her expression became pained again. Krem frowned.  
”What happened?”  
”The darkspawn attacked when most of the warriors were out of the camp and honestly, it’s a miracle we survived with no death casualties. I was trying to flee from the battle, but one of the ’spawn slashed me and I lost consciousness. I came to when we were already half way back to Skyhold.”  
”I’m glad you’re okay. Well, not okay…I’m glad you didn’t get injured worse.” Krem said, and cursed a little at his blubbering.  
(Y/N) smiled gently at him and took his hand in hers.  
”So am I.”

Krem gave himself a mental kick. He knew if he didn’t tell her now, he would never do it. Suddenly he felt very antsy. (Y/N) looked at him, and tilted her head a bit.  
”What’s wrong, Krem?”  
He turned to her, and squeezed her hand. He made sure he was being extra careful and gentle and not jostling her in any way. He did not want to hurt her, even by accident.  
”I…um.” Krem felt a blush creep up his neck. He tried to ignore it. ”There’s something I’ve been wanting to say to you.” he said and looked into (Y/N)’s eyes. She looked back, not saying anything, waiting.  
”You are a wonderful, beautiful, kind woman. I adore you.” Krem said and now he was sure he had a full on blush on his face. His heart raced and he drew gentle circles on her palm with his thumb. (Y/N) looked surprised and she too was wearing a bright blush on her face. It looked like she was struggling to find the words, and her gaze fell to the floor between them. Krem’s heart dropped. He let go of (Y/N)’s hand and tenderly put it down.  
”You don’t need to feel the same, I just wanted to tell you this. No hard feelings.” he chuckled, hiding the hurt he felt.  
”Oh! No!” she exclaimed and reached for his hand in a sudden movement. ”Ow!” she hunched a bit and stayed like that for a moment, holding onto Krem’s hand and hissing through the pain.

”Are you all right?” Krem asked, worried. She nodded and lifted her head up to meet his eyes.  
”I didn’t mean to….Uh…Um.” (Y/N) struggled for words, blushing. ”The feeling’s mutual. You’re such a caring, amazing man and I couldn’t wish for better company.” she squeezed Krem’s hand as to accentuate her words.  
Krem grinned. He brushed his fingers against (Y/N)’s cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.  
”That is good to hear.”  
She smiled at him. A pang of pain run through her back and her breath hitched and her face contorted. Krem noticed and he took her gently by the shoulders. He helped her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He stood up.  
”I should let you rest. We can continue this conversation later.” he said, smiling down at her.  
”Yes.” she smiled weakly, the weariness taking over.  
”Another time then, my lady.”


	3. Practise

(Y/N)’s wounds had healed well, and she’d returned to her duties. One day Krem approached her at the courtyard, carrying two swords with him. He came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
”Hello, (Y/N).”  
”AH! Krem! You scared the shit out of me!” (Y/N) yelped as she turned to face him. She slapped him playfully in the arm and he laughed.   
”Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” he lifted the sword in his hand and pointed at it.

”Instead, I thought I’d teach you some basics of swordsmanship so you can defend yourself.”  
”Ah, all right.” (Y/N) said, looking a bit unsure. She followed Krem to the area where soldiers practiced with dummies or with each other. They stopped in front of a dummy. Krem gave her a sword.  
”Here. Hold it firmly like this.” he showed her the correct grip and corrected her when she tried to take the sword with both hands. He was oddly happy to note how much smaller her hands were compared to his. He didn’t have the largest hands and they’d seen the wear and tear of sparring and battle, but hers were delicate and soft.  
”This is a broadsword, you don’t need two hands with it.”  
(Y/N) nodded, not entirely convinced. The sword was heavy. Krem moved behind her, correcting her arm position, and when his hands brushed her sides, she shivered a little.

”You need to tighten your core muscles and keep a good foot position. If you get swiped off your legs, it’s much harder for you to defend yourself. Always focus on what the enemy is doing.” he lightly nudged her legs a bit more open. ”But for now you needn’t concern yourself about enemies, now we’re practicing the basic movements.” Krem took his own sword, and showed (Y/N) how to swing it and how to move and block with it.

She tried her best to copy his movements, but she’d never felt clumsier. The sword was heavy in her hand and she didn’t really know what she was doing. But she tried her best. (Y/N) swung multiple times at the dummy, and she staggered when the sword hit and when she removed the sword from the dummy.   
”You’re doing great.” Krem encouraged her. He sometimes would correct her position or give some other advice, but otherwise he’d just stand nearby and watch. Soon (Y/N) had worked up a sweat and she knew her every muscle would be sore the next day. After delivering a relatively decent blow to the dummy she panted, ”I don’t think I can keep going anymore.”

Krem nodded. ”It’s hard at the beginning. But if you keep on practicing, you’ll build up strength and skill before you even notice. You did well.” he smiled as he took the sword from her.  
”Thank you. I appreciate your help.” she smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It took him by surprise, and he looked at her. They both blushed a bit.   
”Ah…Well, thank you for today.” she said and hurried to her quarters, leaving Krem standing in the courtyard. He lifted his hand to feel his cheek and grinned.


	4. Everyone Gets Hurt

(Y/N) was back on the field. The Inquistor was in Storm Coast with The Iron Bull and his chargers, trying to forge contact with the qunari. This was (Y/N)’s first time out there after the darkspawn incident, so even though mosth of the time they were in different places, she was happy that Krem was with her. She felt safer. Of course, now she also knew a bit of using a sword, so that too calmed her. She also knew that Krem was more than capable of taking care of himself, but she worried nonetheless. She knew there were Tevinters trying to ruin this contact and that could be dangerous.

After what had felt like an eternity, she heard an explosion. She perked up, reaching for the small dagger she now carried with her. As nothing of immediate threat occured, she returned to her task of boiling sterile gauzes. She hoped the Inquisitor and the chargers – and Krem especially- were all right.  
Finally they appeared to their camp. They seemed to be more or less in one piece. Skinner was holding her arm and Rocky had some minor cuts. But what stopped (Y/N) blood cold was Krem, who seemed to be unconscious. He was supported between Stitches and Dalish, and they hurried him to the healer’s tent.

”He got hit in the head!” Stitches informed, and continued ” I tried to heal him but my mana emptied in the battle.”  
(Y/N) dashed over to him, assessing his injuried quickly. He was breathing steadily, and all that seemed to be injured was his head. The wound bled profusely. She cleaned the gash with quick and experienced hands. She kept her hands from shaking with pure will. The wound didn’t seem too deep, that was good. (Y/N) pressed a sterile piece of gauze on the wound, just pressing for a moment. She decided to add some elfroot-based salve for good measure. Then she dressed the wound, wrapping gauze around Krem’s head. She let his head down gently, and cleaned her hands. After a second, more throughout check-up, she was sure he was otherwise fine.

Now as her part was done, her will of mind crumpled and her hands begun shaking and tears burned at the corners of her eyes. The chargers, who had been standing around them while Rocky, Skinner, and Krem had been attended to, got the cue and left them alone.  
(Y/N) took Krem’s hand in hers, and drew lazy circles. She knew he wasn’t badly injured, but she was still worried. And seeing him like that when they’d arrived…Her heart had almost stopped. She sniffled a bit. 

Suddenly she felt a squeeze in her hand. She lifted her gaze quickly to look at Krem. He had cracked one eye open, and peered over at her. He looked worried.   
”Why are you crying?” he asked. (Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh a bit.  
”Because you sport a head trauma and were unconscious, that’s why.”   
”Oh.” Krem looked confused, and lifted his free hand to feel his head. ”What happened?”  
”You got hit in the head. I didn’t get the details.”  
”Right.”

As Krem calculated his memories and what had happened, (Y/N) looked at him. His lips were partially open, and they looked soft. She had the sudden urge to kiss him, and before her reason could stop it, she’d pressed her lips firmly against his. Krem’s hand was still in hers and she felt his grip tighten in surprise. She drew away, face flushed.

”Ah…Sorry, I shouldn’t have…” she was cut off as Krem drew her back in with his other hand and pressed their lips back together. This kiss was sweeter, deeper, longer. When they parted, (Y/N)’s eyelashes fluttered a bit and she sighed.  
Krem’s hand still rested on her cheek, and he looked at her eyes. 

”I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” he smiled gently.  
”Me too.” she pressed a quick kiss on his lips.  
”Way to go Krem-de-la-Creme! Get the girl!” boomed Iron Bull from some distance away where he was sitting at the fire. Krem groaned and threw an obscene hand gesture in his general direction.  
”Thanks for ruining the moment, Chief!”   
(Y/N) hid her face in Krem’s neck and giggled. He wrapped his arm around her and laughed too, loving the feeling of having her there next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure anymore how much I like this little story of mine, but I'll most likely keep posting these chapters


End file.
